Ren
by SweetEmie
Summary: Eighteen year old Higurashi must face the consequences of raising one year old Rin into a grown woman after finding the infant in Grand Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ren**

**Author: SweetEmie (The dark talented one)**

**Summary: Eighteen year old Higurashi must face the consequences of raising one year old Rin into a grown woman after finding the infant in Grand Park.**

**Based on mostly?: UHM...! I suggest Kodocha. But way diffrent.**

Chapter 1:

"We are doing this why again Kagome?" A friend of the young Higurashi quoted. Once again tossing a black bag filled of digusting bloody tissues and such.

"Because Sango it's helping our environment. And plus I find it civil too do this without the governer bossy demand" Kagome explained as she once again tossed a half bitten apple into the black sack she carried.

"I thought you _hated_ Bush Kagome? Or are you just being plain ol' Higurashi? Her friend sneered without thinking. Tilting a brow Kagome furrowed her brows and held up a torn blanket.

"You see this Sango? This is what we do...this is what _i_ do. Anyways, my town need some refreshing don't you think?" Watching her older friend of the age of 22 yesterday Kagome gave a meesily soft laugh. "Do as you do Sango-Chan just remember _my town_ is dirt compared too your's."

"Well...that is true." Sango giggled "I do remember now that I have a wacky friend" Tipping her at a flushed 18 year old adult Sango gave one of her rare charming smiles.

"Sang-" Interuppted by the sound of a rustling sound just inside the thorn red roses bushes Kagome gave a quirk of her eyes and hovered above the bush and gasped.

"SANGO! COME _**QUICK**_ LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Startled by the sudden screech of her friend in this dry neighboorhood Sango reacted fast and carryed her legs swiftly towards the giggly friend of her's

"I-i came as I...Oh my god!"

"Their so...tiny. I can't wait too bare one of my own kind" Giggled Higurashi Kagome. Letting the grip of one of the babies with bright orange hair Kagome felt her heart soften as Green Emerald eyes widened at the sight of her. Kagome face flushed bright with happiness...she wanted too touch him...

"Miss.Higurashi. Please come here this instant" More of a furry than demand Kagome quietly walked towards the men in blue staring innocently at the babies she by-passed "Their so...itty bitty" She said more too herself than anyone else.

"I couldn't help but notice. That this baby is was just born today. Her name is Rin. With know last name." Kagome sucked in a large amount of breath "I'm suggesting you're attending her too be an orpha" A moment of silence fell between the two.

"Miss.Higurashi. Unless you take her in, in custday. Yes, she shall be an orphan at the very one across the street from here"

"No she will not. I shall take her in" Startled by the sudden outburst Higurashi shook her head. She would take care of this infant even though it wasn't hers...she would care for it. Just like it was her very own daughter"

"I-i believe I am sutiable on keeping this child." He chipped in cutting off her sentence "You're life isn't the best Higurashi. Suppose...Mrs.Kazana shall take her instead of you?" Kagome face dropped.

"No sir. My dear friend. Higurashi, Kagome shall take her in" Sango held up her badge "And she shall. If not I will have this sent to court. Afterwards Jail...Mr.Nusicana"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my daughter woman?!" The famous novel writer growled.

"I shall never tell...fluffy" An rather young woman snickered while placeing a red fan across her lips hiding the tugging of each corners of her lips"

"KAGURA! Where the _Fuck_ is my god-damn daughter Kagura! I'll have you and whoever have her...Fucking arrested" Side-stepping the angry men she snapped her fan shut in a quirck of a wrist and stormed off her hips turning dangerously. She turned around "Oh yeah Sesshomaru. Take this too court and see not I give them the photo's"

Silently cursing himself. He fumbled for his keys and unlocked the Jaguar 2008 with a gruff of his tone and drove off...He'll find her. He'll find her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of this chapter. Chapter One: Under my heir")

Hey thanks for reading my very first real story!!! This story will have more than 30 chapters. I intend too stick with this one

(Sneak Peek of Chapter Two: Forecasting the weather-Finally improving in his career. Sesshomaru Taoshia pays someone a visit)

Yes cliffy Be jealous babe. And If I don't get more than 3 reviews I'm not writing anymore so Review cuz I really like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ren**

**Author: SweetEmie (The dark talented one)**

**Summary: Eighteen year old Higurashi must face the consequences of raising one year old Rin into a grown woman after finding the infant in Grand Park.**

**Based on mostly?: UHM...! I suggest Kodocha. But way diffrent.**

Chapter two:

"Rin. Come on Sango's here hun" Kagome called to the 5 year old adopted daughter of hers. A smile graced her lips. '5 whole years with this feeling of actually being a mother left Kagome patting herself onto her back"

Listening too the sound of the number one hyper active Rin bounce nervuosly down from the stairs one foot from the other Rin sulked in a deep breath and shouted "Mom! I can't go too school...cuz I'm sick mum!"

Dark chocolate eyes focused onto Amber golden ones. Kagome rolled her eyes "Nu uh. Stop lying missy. You're high-tailing out of here. Just relax. School isn't that bad hunney" Seeing the bitterness rise up inside her adopted daughter Kagome raised a sculpted brow.

"Rin..." Kneeling down before her and placeing two small palms onto the girl bookbag Kagome spoke "I really don't want you to go to school. I want you too be here with mum. But it doesn't work like that. Cuz I got a jobs and _you_ got one also.

"Now go on kiddo" Oh yeah she chipped in quickly "You'll be the night at Sango house tommorow that way you can play with Miraka" Rin pink lips parted into a pout her green and white uniform following her pattern "Okay mommy! Love you" Giving her daughter a quick peck of the cheek Kagome started up the Buggy and backed it into reverse..following the yellow magic school bus."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Taoshia" The young servant mumbled with his head held low and a empty scowl he signed and spoke "S-sir. We couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she is not even in this state anymore sir" Feeling the stare of the novelest Jaken spoke up "I-i could be wrong sir...But..The doctor who took place at Kagura's birth says...Rin was tooken by the one of Higurashi, Kagome"

Feeling the impact knock over his stemy hot coffe and into his lap Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and locked his eyes onto the imp "H-higurashi?!" Jaken could feel the castle tremble beneath his feet as Sesshomaru howl roared up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what too who?!" Screamed a near anxious un-touched (Virgin...Duh!) Into the reciever loudly. Her shoulders slumped at the male remark on the other side of the phone.

"Uh huh...But Mir"

"No! I am not dating him..."

"What you're crazy! I haven't seen in more than 6 years now"

"No I do not love that jerk!...Geez"

"Uh. High school love Duh! I ain't intersted in my retarted boy now"

"I'm serious"

"Yes I am"

"Yes I am!"

"Miroku!!! You pervert"

"Whatever. You and that hand I got too go"

"SHUT UP! BYE!" Slamming the phone down onto it's cord Kagome ingored the shaking of her shoulders.

"I Take it you're done with those files...Kagome?" Grasping the edge of the table with force Kagome ignored the shivering of her body

"Y-yes Mr.Onigumo?"

Watching her his palm flew up too caress her cheek as he leaned down and ran his fingers through her raven silky hair "The phone is for you...the man want state his name he just stated _It was far too long_ Nodding her head her heart raced as she picked up the reciver Mr. Onigumo hot over her shoulders.

"...Kagome"

Closing her eyes Kagome Higurashi plunged straight towards the ground...Higurashi. For once had fainted for the first time in her life. Like a blur her mind slipped away"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the floor rumble onto the other line as he shook his head a scowl planted onto his face..."Stupid...Miko"

"Hello? This is Higurashi owner. She has..fainted at the moment. May I take your call?"

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru Taoshia tell Kagome too be ready at 9:00 tommorow night"

"Okay..." Hearing the line disconnect on the other end Sesshomaru titled by his silver hair a smirk plasted over his face..."Little Miko"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of this chapter. Chapter two: Forecasting the weather")

End of Chapter two! I know I said I wouldn't make another one till three reviews I couldn't reist. It's 1:16 AM now so goodnight

(Quick Peek of Chapter Three: Ren meets Sesshomaru...Kagome scar shows

**Until Next time **


End file.
